Finding Adventures in New York (English)
by Little Storm 97
Summary: Hermione, the Avengers, our favorite neighbour, and some villians cross paths in NY. Because, is it possible that with so many war heroes and superheros they don't encounter each other? Not in my fanfic. The cover image does not belong to me.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It had been long since Hermione had last felt utterly disoriented, actually, there were very few times when she had felt like that.

The first time she was disoriented was after a staircase suddenly changed position at Hogwarts.

The second time was in her fifth year, when she had gone into the depths of the Forbidden Forest and -for a terrifying second-, lost sight of Hagrid and Harry.

The third was when she learned how to Apparate. She knew where she was but for a moment she couldn't seem to understand it.

And now, there was a fourth time where cars, buses, giant buildings and colorful billboards surrounded her in New York. She was no longer alone, her parents were beside her, deciding where they should go next.

Hermione looked at them, smiled, and gazed around her one more time. She was disoriented; the life and energy coming from the people around her was so overwhelming that it seemed to crush her... In a good way. She hadn't realized it before, when she first arrived, it was hard to believe she hadn't since the change from the desolated forest to the overcrowded city wasn't exactly subtle.

"Hermione." Her mother said, her rich accent caressing every letter of her name with motherly affection. "What do you think of going to Central Park?"

Hermione nodded and Marianne grinned sufficiently to her husband.

"I told you she would love it, didn't I?"

David just shrugged, used to her wife's antics, and prepared to call a cab. Hermione hesitated but in the end she asked what had been on her mind all day long. "When are we going to see the Universities?"

David grinned at her wife, while Marianne was shaking her head at Hermione in a way that said _you really have no remedy._

"We thought that it would be better if we go to Central Park first so you can enjoy it properly." Marianne answered.

"Do you have any University in mind?" David asked.

Both of them smiled brightly when Hermione's eyes shone with joy, and they just knew that she already had that covered.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's summer and in my country we say "** lo prometido es deuda **", I'm sure you must have something like that in yours too c: So this is the prologue of the sequel to _Looking for Paradise,_ the chapters for this story are going to be pretty much like this one, like vignettes of what happens in New York, we are going to see more of the Avengers and Spiderman!**

 **I hope you liked it, see you soon :D**

Beta-reading by JennyJackson29 C:


	2. Craziness

**Chapter 1 Craziness**

New York had an incredibly speed rhythm. Everyone and everywhere buzzed with so much energy that it made Hermione dizzy sometimes. She hadn't been around that much movement since the Final Battle and she was still a little jumpy and unused to people always brushing her.

However, that wasn't nearly as bad as it sound. The anonymity was very welcomed and the sense of normality slowly started taking over her, she could feel it, she was certain: someday she would be fine. In the meantime she had her parents´, and her friends´ support. And of course that she could count on Steve. Surprisingly, he understood her very well; how overwhelming everything could be. He was always there if she needed him, and so she was for him.

Hermione smiled when she heard the –now familiar- hurried steps and shallow breath of Peter Parker approaching her in the Library.

"Sorry I'm late." He said a little too loud, earning a few 'hush` from the other users.

Peter hushed them back and started pulling his books out of his backpack. Hermione shook her head, that boy really didn't have remedy, did he?

"It's okay, at least this time you actually showed up." She answered, smiling slightly as he blushed. "Anyway, I already started with our assignment; do you want to see it?"

"Sure." He replied and she handed her notebook to him.

Hermione looked at Peter, closely. He always seemed a little tired, was _always_ late and came up with the worst lies ever when she asked him why he couldn't arrive at time. Also, this time he seemed a little bit soared and dirty. She was about to inquire him about it but decided against it, it wasn't her place; she barely knew the boy and was completely inappropriate from her to…

"Are you alright?" Really, couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

Peter looked startled for a second before nodding vigorously and returning his attention to Hermione's notebook.

Police's sirens were heard and Hermione was just half-surprised by the fact that the yankis were so used to them that they hardly looked up from their business. That was another part of New York's craziness, that and Peter always half-jumping as if he wanted to go and help. As if he could do anything.

"You are not going anywhere, Parker." Hermione scowled him, her accent stronger than usual. "You have to work with me, believe me; the world won't fall apart just because you took a little break."

"But…"

"Do not finish your sentence." She used _The Look,_ the one that always bend Harry and Ron to her will, and apparently it worked on Americans too. "You are going to do this with me; we can't postpone it any longer."

"Okay…"

"After we finish this you can go and chase Spiderman with that camera of yours."

Peter laughed nervously; Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So, had you finish reading?"

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you liked the chapter, I did my best. I want to thank everyone who has add this story to favorites or is following the story. And also, I'm specially thankful to** Applejax XD, **and** Emma3mikan **for reviewing the prologue. Yes, the chapters are short but you can expect a lot of them in the future.**

 **See you soon.**


	3. Good luck

**Chapter 2 Good luck**

After the _bank fiasco_ , -as her parents decided to call it. Hermione had to promise that she would stay out of trouble... Or in case that she found herself in some sort of situation, she would let the authorities take care of it. _You have been a hero long enough, now just be our daughter._ Was what they said.

Hermione didn't have any problem with that. Although they knew that if a situation arouse, Hermione would jump straight into it without thinking twice. But, yet breaking her promise wasn't necessary, at least for the first month and a half that she was in New York.

But, of course it wouldn't last. It all began when Peter asked her to go to his house because his aunt was sick and he had to take care of her.

And just with her luck. The Sandman had the brilliant idea of wrecking half the street where she was walking. Alas, she was sure that it wasn't his primary goal, but it didn't stop it from being a great inconvenience. Maybe she could've ignored it and keep walking but, who was she kidding?

Being careful of positioning herself so no one could see her, -camera or people, she pulled out her wand and…

"Bujaaaa!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Tony Stark just made his entrance to the scene. As far as Hermione understood, Sandman was Spiderman's responsibilities. Now that she thought about it, superheroes had a Villian-shift? For example, Wolverine would see Magneto and say to Storm, "You know what? It's your turn…" Or something among those lines.

"Watch out, Granger!"

Hermione threw herself to the floor as a sand-fist flew right where her head had been seconds before. That vexed her a little more. And she wondered, now that Ironman was there, should she help? She could run like everybody and go to her study session with Peter…

But a little help wouldn't hurt anybody, _and_ she already had her wand outside _and_ most of the people were gone. So, they couldn't see her, there was no real danger.

Discreetly she aimed her wand to the water intake, and moved it in the familiar movement of a _diffindo._

The small beam of light –that could pass as the sunlight reflected in a car-, traveled diligently and hit the water intake. Without making it explode but weakening it, so the explosion would appear to be due to the bad state of the intake.

She run for cover. In this battle she would fight from the trenches. Like an anonymous soldier.

* * *

 **Hello! I hope this chapter is alright, I did the editing with Hemmingway app. Thank you for the huge amount of favorites and follows that this story has, and a special thank you with a big virtual hug to** Applejax XD, Serenite Rose, nostalgiakills, and pianomuse, **for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I'll try to translate the other chapters as fast as I can. See you (hopefully) soon! :D**


	4. Suspicions

**Chapter 3 Suspicions**

Don't even think -not even for a moment, that the great Tony Stark had forgotten of the inconsistencies on Hermione Granger's story. No sir, it just hadn't been his number one priority for a whole month and a half. But now that he had time, his number one priority was to find the truth about the intriguing girl.

And so, after Jarvis found nothing else about the girl; hacking the security cameras of London _and_ satellites. _And_ running a program of facial recognition to get something. He found himself empty-handed–again-. The satellites erased their recollected images every six months and so, there was nothing... besides her first meeting with Steve.

It _did_ surprise him to see Steve entering in a dark alley alone and coming out with a girl. The Cap must have used his goody-two-shoes face. But, yet the most intriguing fact was that there was nothing.

Hermione Granger had all but disappeared since she had turn eleven, and she had completely gone out of the map a little more than a year ago. The only thing that he was able to find was a ticket plane to New York; and recordings of her in the city. Entering Hotels, wondering through the city, walking into Libraries and calling from payphones.

That girl was a mistery. Thus, one day that Tony had time _and_ Pepper wasn't around to scowl him. He dedicated himself to follow Hermione. He called the school where he got her the tuition, and easily enough got her time table. He was determined. After she finisted her lessons, he would follow her wherever she went.

And so he did. He tailed her to a prudent distance and make sure not to be directly behind her. From time to time she was about to catch him, as she looked unpredictably behind her. That was strange. She didn't do it just once or twice, but a lot of times. Either the girl was perceptive or paranoid. Neither of this options were convenient for Tony.

She grabbed a cab and Tony could follow her –finally- from his car. But he had such a bad luck that he lost her amongst the typical yellow ocean of the taxis. For about fifteen minutes he searched for her, to no avail. And just when he was about to give up, he saw a group of people running frenetically and he just knew that something big was going to happen. But he didn't complain, on the contrary, he smiled and got ready.

It seemed it was time to play.

* * *

Of course _she_ was there. The girl seemed to atract problems wherever she went.

Sandman –a villain that he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet-, was wrecking havoc. And Tony had no idea of what to do, as he was facing an enemy that could regenerate himself no matter how hard he punched him. But well, maybe if he distracted him enough, something would come to him.

While he tried to fight him, a little part of his mind was on Granger. The fact that she was there eventhough everybody else had run had him on edge. Had she a desire to die? Why she seemed to have no instinct of self-preservation?

Maybe if he hadn't been to busy watching her pulling out something and move her arm slightly and aiming to the water intake, Sandman wouldn't have send him flying away.

The water intake conveniently exploded. Making Sandman slower and dragging part of him to the sewer and forcing him to change back to his usual-self, giving Tony the chance to stop him without much drama. But it was all _too_ convenient and so, Tony went to take a look to the water intake. And he found the same type of gashes than the ones on the robots of the bank.

Tony couldn't help himself to look where Granger was. She was still there, with her backpack on the shoulder and when she noticed him staring at her, she saluted him and continued her way.

The same gashes in different situations. But they had a common factor: Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Hi, there! :) I'm in a bit of a hurry so I won't make these AN so long but thanks to all!** Brown Eyes Angel, Applejax XD, Lugia'sChallenger13, There-is-magic-in-your-smile, Sagitarscorpion1, Jo Lee, Serenite Rose and the Guest :D **I hope you liked this chapter, I'm sorry for making them so short but this way is easier for me to translate them and correct them.**

 **I hope I can have the next chapter soon, so I will see you then.**

*This chapter was corrected with Hemmingwas app


	5. Marianne's Delusions

**Chapter 4 Marianne's Delusions**

Marianne liked Steve for Hermione. Yes, maybe he was older, but her daughter was a very mature person and got along better with older people… Except for a few of her friends in Hogwarts.

Of course that Marianne knew that Hermione, being Hermione, wouldn't make any… move, or even to consider Steve Rogers as a possible romantic interest; because Marianne was certain that she was still thinking in Ronald Weasley.

Marianne felt a little like Mrs. Bennet, from _Pride and Prejudice,_ for trying to play matchmaker. However, she didn't want her daughter to be involved in the Magic World. Yes, it was a part of her that they could never take away from her, but she didn't want her to be in any more danger. And maybe with someone normal and nice -as Steve, by her side would stop her a little.

So one day, Marianne during the ride back home to skillfully mention Steve and how a good man he was. Hermione let her mother chatter as much as she wanted, she wasn't even paying attention. Her thoughts were on the same person, but for very different reasons.

And of course that Marianne realized her daughter wasn't listening and looked worried.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Since I started talking about Steve you…"

"I think he is a wizard, -she interrupted her, once she had made her mind. She needed to share that with her mother.

Marianne stopped the car immediately.

"WHAT?" It was only her self-control that stopped her from screaming: _he can´t be! I chose him for you._ Instead Marianne cleared her throat and continued driving. "Why do you say so?

Hermione was looking at her suspiciously but decided to answer the question.

"Sometimes it seems that he doesn't know or ignores how a lot of things work," she said. "Especially with electronic devices. He doesn't do it always but every time that I try to ask him, he deflects the question".

Marianne wanted to stay positive and to smash her head against the wheel at the same time.

"That doesn't mean anything darling, with so many technological advances is hard to keep up the rhythm, it is normal that from time to time we don't know how everything works, don't you think so?

Hermione nodded absently. She couldn't tell her mother about how another of her main concerns was his fast healing rate. If she mentioned that to Marianne, her mother would worry like crazy and probably restrained her contact with Steve, or at least she would try. The ex-Gryffindor still remembered how fast his leg had healed, and even though she was conscious that the magic she had used was an important factor... The longer that she thought about it, what worried her was the fact that he was _not_ marveled about his miraculously quick recovery.

Could Steve be a magician?

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Thanks for the reviews to** Lugia'sChallenger13, Serenite Rose and BrownEyesAngel, **I hope all of you liked the chapter, there are more coming, and I will try to update more often :D It's incredible how many of you are following the story, so I just want to thank you for the support.**

 **And I want to ask you a question, which Hogwarts house are you in? In Pottermore I'm Slytherin c: Let me know if you want to leave a review :D**


	6. In London

**Chapter 5 In London**

Harry Potter was grateful that things were finally starting to go to normal, he didn't received so many admiration stares like when the War just finished, and the journalists neither stalked him so much. Even Rita Skeeter had left them alone. And Harry was happy; at least as happy as someone could be after so many loses, like Lupin's, Tonks', Colin Creevy's, and Fred Weasley's.

The first months had been tough for the whole Magical Community, but slowly they realized that now that the kingdom of terror of Voldemort was over, they had the responsibility to move on and raise the Magical World.

A lot of people had expected to the Golden Trio to step forward and take the control of the new reign, but with the disappearance of Hermione Granger, things seemed to take another course of action, because Ron Weasley as The Chosen One showed no interest in taking one of the Ministry's vacant. Both men believed that they were needed in other places, and also thought that they wouldn't be the best authority figures seeing that they had a tendency to break the rules. Besides, Ron wanted to take care of his family now that no-one had enough head to take care of the house since the shocking attack on Bill and Fred's death. Ron Weasley believed passionately that his best contribution to society was to maintain his family united and strong.

Meanwhile, Harry thought that the best he could do was to dedicate time to the little Teddy, and for that he moved in with Andromeda Tonks. At the beginning he just went to visit Teddy to his grandmother's house, but as time passed by and he spent more time there. Andromeda learned that Harry lived in a little room at the Leaky Cauldron and she cleaned a room for him and offered him to stay with them as long as he needed. At the beginning it was a little awkward, but both of them needed the company to grieve their loved ones, Andromeda had lost her husband, her daughter and son-in-law, and Harry had lost so many friends. Also, both shared the love towards Teddy, sometimes they felt that he was the only thing that kept them on Earth.

However, luckily three months after the War, things started to look better. Harry was about to enlist to the Auror's Academy, and even though Ron wouldn't follow him for the time being –he wanted to wait until George and his mother could eat by themselves-, Harry was very excited.

And the longer he thought about it, the brighter the future seemed. From time to time he would cross Luna and her father, who hadn't been apart from each other since they had reencountered, and they were ready to leave to somewhere in the India, since Hogwart's reparations were nearly finished. Luna had told him that there were too many Wrackputs in the air and that they could use some vacations; and that she intended to end her education in Hogwarts but first they needed new articles for _The Quibbler._

Neville had been a surprise to everyone, after he had faced Voldemort when everybody else thought Harry was dead, he had become a celebrity and a pillar of the society since he had helped to rebuild Hogwarts. According to what he had said to Harry, Neville wanted to be a teacher and protect the future generations from taking bad steps. However, in the Magic World there was no academy or university that dedicated itself to teaching, so Neville would enter the Muggle world along to other generation classmates, like Hannah Abbot, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and –weirdly enough-, some Slytherins called Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. They all had different plans but decided that it would be the best if they all stayed in the same city to help each other out, in case of being necessary. So Neville was trying to enter to the University to study Pedagogy.

Ginny and Harry had started to date again, they were taking it slowly, both wanted to know the changes that the war had brought on them.

Harry smiled. Everything was fine, and he was that one day, when Hermione was with them, he could really looked back and not being overwhelmed by the torrent of feelings that the past brought to him. And with that optimistic feeling Harry headed to the Aparition Point of Diagon Ally to return to Andromeda.

Just for an evil curse hit the shield that Harry had summoned by pure instinct.

Screams flooded the ally and people looked shelter, while Harry looked back and encountered face to face with Antonin Dolohov.

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows to the story! :) Who would know that there are so many Slytherins reading this story! Btw** Sinsational Sinner, **before the update I used to be a Hufflepuff/Slytherin (they gave me to choose), also I don't know if you are aware of but this is a sequel of Searching for Home and Looking for Paradise.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter :D I'm trying to catch up with the chapters in Spanish, so far there are four more chapters ready to translate xD**

 **Review please, and answer the next question, which are your favorite three books? Mines are Percy Jackson, The Infernal Devices and His Dark Artifices -or the books of the Golden Compass-.**

 **See you soon!**


	7. Fury

**Chapter 6 Fury**

Harry Potter was furious; how was it possible that they were still working under the policy of secrecy? The higher ranking aurors had decided not to inform the population, that Dolohov's ,-and other Death Eathers'-, corpses hadn't been identified nor found. And because of that, now they had to deal with the consequences.

Harry Potter was furious and when he arrived to The Burrow, he didn't hold himself. It had been a long time since he had felt this angry, -since his fifth year to be precise-, and somehow, he let his magic to run free and make itself present. The glass of the portraits exploded and some things flew in different directions. Harry was surprised by this, and tried to calm himself.

Ginny came down the stairs when she heard the noise, and found Harry, standing in the entrance surrounded by a bunch of broken glasses and a variety of things on the floor. Immediately she understood what was all about.

"Is Teddy with Andromeda?" Ginny asked to calm him down.

Harry nodded and the line of this shoulders started losing tension, but then he noticed that no one else was coming down to see what had caused the mess. He tensed up again, something was not right.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked and artfully, tried to reach his wand, and think a question to test her identity.

"They went to Diagon Alley, to check that Fred and Percy are alright," she answered. And scowled at him when she noticed the wand on his hand, then she crossed her arms.

"Did they leave you alone?" He asked suspiciously. "They shouldn't have."

"Mom is sleeping upstairs", she answered. "I put a little of Dream-Potion in her tea, she was quite nervous and needed to sleep."

"Ginny…" Now his wand was pointed at the redhead's chest, she seemed even less impressed by it, as if she c. "What said the poem that you gave me in second grade?"

It was a trick question, Ginny hadn't give him the poem, he had found it. She smiled confident and recited the poem, but didn't corrected him. Harry knew what he had to do. He smiled relieved and lowered his wand, Ginny approached him and…

" _Expulso,"_ Harry suddenly said.

Ginny flew backwards and she landed in the stairs, she let out a cry of pain but Harry didn't slow down.

" _Inarcerous."_

His wand expelled ropes that tied the redhead, he couldn't think of her as Ginny.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, his eyes sharp and cold.

 _She_ smirked and started to laugh a little, she raised her head and her brown eyes stared into Harry's.

"Potter, who I am shouldn't worry you more than the fact that you don't know where your girlfriend is."

Harry's heart stopped for a second but he pulled himself together quickly. He couldn't lose his head right now.

" _Petrificus totalus."_

Harry run at the nearest chimney and called Kingsley to start a search on Ginny, and also, to let him know that he had the impostor trapped. And that someone should come to pick him up for interrogation. After Kingsley listned to the distressed rambole of Harry, he pointed out that the best thing to do was to call the Weasleys to know if they were all at the Diagon Alley. And to check if Molly was safe and sound upstairs, Harry did as he was told, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before. Fortunately, Molly wasn't in the house.

A _patronus_ entered through the window, it was Ron's Jack Russell Terrier. His friend's voice flooded the room, Harry could say that he was as worried as he was.

"Mom and Ginny are with us in Weasleys' Wizard Weezes, don't worry about us we are fine, what's going on mate? Any news from the aurors?"

The _patronus_ vanished and Harry could breathe properly. He called Kingsley once again -now a little bit embarrassed-, and told him that the search was unnecessary. The new Ministry of Magic told him not to worry about it and to wait until the aurors arrived to take the prisoner in.

Harry stared at the impostor thinking about the events of the last hours. He had the impression that this was just about to begin.

* * *

 **Hello! New chapter, I hope you like it! And if you did, please leave a review to let me know, and if you didn't like it, also leave a review so I can improve in my writing :D**

 **Thanks to all the users that have added this story to favorites and are following it :D**

 **A big, warm, thank you to** SereniteRose and Lugia'sChallenger13, **for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **Question time! Have you seen Fantastic Beasts? Which one is your favourite character? Mine are Credence and Queenie, don't know why, I liked them a lot.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
